


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Alone Time

-1995-

Alex and Luke were sitting in Luke’s bedroom studying for the next quiz in math. 

Alex sat with his legs crossed sitting up on the foot of Luke’s bed. His pencil tapped on the notebook sitting in his lap. He looked over to his boyfriend that was leaning against the headboard.

“What?” Luke bit his lip trying to hide a smile.

“Nothing.” Alex laughed to himself before looking back down at his paper.

“Honey, your dad and I are going out to that party I told you about.” Emily tells her son stepping into his room without knocking.

“Mom. How many times do I have to tell you to start knocking, especially when Alex is here. Do you remember last time?”

“Yes.” She frowns remembering the morning she had went to wake her son up seeing his lips to Alex’s, tongues flicking with the seal of the kiss and their hands roaming over each other’s bodies uncontrollably. All they had on was underwear.

“Mom what the fuck?!?” Luke had jolted covering their practically naked bodies as she left immediately.

“Sorry!” She yelled through the door.

That was the day she had found out about their relationship. They had a long talk where Luke explained that he’s always liked boys, Emily didn’t understand it, but she wasn’t opposed.

“Have a good time Mrs. Patterson.” Alex waved with a smile on his face.

“You too, but please keep it pg in here. I know you two are getting older and things get heated-“

“Mom. We’re fine.”

“Okay, well there are snacks in the fridge and I left some money if you want to go out and eat. Just please don’t try and carry Alex on the back of your bike, I can’t go through another explanation to his mom about why he’s in the hospital after coming here to hang out.”

——————————————————

One day after school, the two decided it would be funny if Luke pedaled him home on the back of his bike. They were smiling and laughing until the wheel gave out and Alex’s head cracked open on the sidewalk. Luke was in complete shock when he felt his boyfriends head and saw blood on his hand. 

When Alex’s parents got to the hospital, they were immediately taken back to where he was. Luke and Emily had no updates since he was admitted.

Luke bounced his knee thinking about the worst thing that could have happened to him as he waited. He walked up to the front desk.

“Anything on Alexander Sanon?” he asked nervously.

“Relation?”

“Best friend.”

“Sorry I can’t release any information to anyone outside of family.”

“Okay, I know you probably get a lot of best friends that are worried, but I love him, can you atleast tell me what’s going on with him.”

“He’ll be ok. The doctors are sewing up his head and he’s fine.”

Luke went back to his seat next to his mom and gave her a hopeful nod.

“W-Where’s Luke?” Alex asked faintly when his parents had gotten there.

“He didn’t come.” They lied.

“No, he loves me, he wouldn’t do that, where is Luke.”

“Sweetie, he did this to you. He doesn’t love you.”

“Mom, let me see him please.” A tear ran down his face feeling pain in the back of his head. 

She didn’t like the idea of her son dating a maniac guitarist that forced Alex out of his shell, and most importantly, a boy.

A minute later Luke rushed in and kneeled beside the hospital bed taking his hand and kissing his knuckle.

“Hey.” He smiled knowing his boy was okay.

Alex’s parents had talked to Emily claiming that Luke did this on purpose.

“No I can assure you that this was an accident. Luke was panicking the whole time wondering if Alex was going to be okay.”

“Our sons are sick for what they do together behind closed doors, but if you can’t admit that yours has issues outside of that, maybe you’re the problem.” Alex’s dad points his finger into Emily’s face. 

It had taken months of convincing on Luke’s part to let them hang out again in his parents view. And even longer to have him coming over to his own house.

————————————————

Luke could hear the faint noise of their front door shutting and his parent’s Toyota drive off.

“So...” Luke sat up crawling over to his lovers lips and pressing a gentle peck to them.

“No. No no no. I told my parents that you were good at math and that you would help me.”

“We both know that’s a lie. You just wanted some alone time with me.” Luke nipped at his earlobe. 

Shivers jolted down Alex’s back at the feeling of Luke’s touch.

“This is the first time they let me over here since last summer, do you really want to ruin that?” 

“Seriously? You would give up unholy time with your boyfriend so you can study the pythagorean theorem?”

“Unholy?”

“That’s what your parents always say.” He smiled sitting back down with a plop.

“Yeah well what we were doing when your mom caught us was unholy, the only thing my parents caught us doing was you sleeping on my chest.” He rolled his eyes at how stupid that statement sounded. “Oh and my parents claimed to hear us making out through the door but the only times we’ve ever done anything serious is here.” He laughed

“I bet it was Kelly.” Luke brought up Alex’s older sister.

“In my bed?” Alex made a disgusted face.

“It would be funny though if your parents walked in on us.”

“They would NEVER let you step foot in the house again.”

“They already know we do it.” Luke shrugged.

“Yeah but they can’t kick you out for something they don’t have proof of.” He leaned back onto his hands.

Luke grabbed the notebook and pencil from his boyfriend’s lap and set it on his nightstand moving dirty dishes out of the way that were left there. He smiled giving Alex another peppered kiss.

He laid down resting his head on his pillow as Alex followed him. The taller boy hovered over him brushing his lips over Luke’s.

Luke smiled before leaning foreward and capturing Alex’s bottom lip inbetween his teeth. The blonde opened his eyes slowly looking into the beautiful boy infront of him.

“I am so in love with you.” He admitted with a chuckle.

“Show me.” Was all Luke said before Alex attacked his lips aggressively. He wasn’t usually the type to be roughy, but Luke liked it. He cupped Alex’s face with both hands as his lips slotted in between Alex’s top and bottom lip occasionally switching between the two.

Alex’s hand grasped Luke’s thigh pulling it so that Luke’s legs were open giving him space to pull his body closer. He let out a groan feeling Luke’s hard on grind against his.

Luke bucks his hips up trying to gain friction feeling his boyfriend part from his lips.

“Not yet. Slow.” He leant down again pressing his tongue into Luke’s mouth.

Luke tried to accelerate their pace once more. He whined at the feeling of Alex’s hands pulling him closer at the dip of his back. He was officially touch starved.

“Okay then, let’s take this off.” Alex pulled at the fabric that kept him from Luke’s toned abs. He pulled away giving him the chance to take it off while ripping his sweatshirt and the shirt below it off and throwing it to the corner of Luke’s bedroom.

Luke reached for the back of Alex’s neck pulling him closer and taking the chance to be on top.

He sucked at the skin on Alex’s neck receiving small moans. He continued marking purple spots on his neck reaching for the zipper that enclosed what Luke really longed for.

“Is this okay?” He asked palming him through his jeans.

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

Luke leaned onto his left elbow facing to his boyfriend. A hand snaked behind him resting on his lower back as he unbuttoned Alex’s jeans and pulled the zipper down.

The taller boy helped by leaning foreward pulling his jeans down to his knees leaving his underwear.

Luke smirked leaning into his face. Their tongues fought for dominance as he played with the hem of his boxors. Alex eventually won. Luke rewarded him by pulling back the fabric that kept him away from what he considered was his most prized possession.

It had been so long that they had fooled around in the comfort of Luke’s home, and longer since either of them had came.

Luke gave his member small strokes looking at Alex fall apart beside him at the feeling. He rubbed his thumb over the head making the blonde’s head fall back panting.

“Good?” He asked looking down at his boyfriends face.

“You have no idea.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smiled.

His hand moved faster gaining a regular speed on his cock. Alex’s head was still tilting back with his eyes squeezed shut.

Luke shifted his body to move down the bed. He felt Alex’s arm go limp around his backside, he knew what was coming next.

Luke swirled his tongue and pressed a kiss to the tip.

“Shit-“ Alex sighed grasping Luke’s hair with his right hand. Even though he liked doing things slow and gently, Luke liked it rough, so he tried his best to satisfy him.

Luke wrapped his lips around the head slowly bobbing his head on whatever he could fit in his mouth without gagging.

“Oh fuck.” Alex tightens his grip on the brunette’s hair. 

“We haven’t done this in so long.” Luke laughed releasing his cock with a pop.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep going.” Alex bit his lip feeling Luke’s mouth around him, giving him pleasure again.

His hands caressed both of Alex’s thighs as he continued. Luke looked up to him.

Alex knew the sight of his cock disappearing into Luke’s mouth as they made eye contact was too much for him, but he didn’t care.

Luke felt Alex’s member twitch between his lips. He knew what would make him go crazy, so without hesitation, he did what Alex needed.

He forced the rest of his dick down his throat trying not to gag. He bobbed his head and felt his nose touch the skin at the base.

“Oh- oh fuck Luke.” Alex moaned feeling a tiny knot in his stomach. “K-kiss me.”

Luke’s hand continued the job as he crawled back up pressing long passionate kisses to Alex’s lips swallowing every sound he made.

Luke’s lips were lonely again. Alex leaned his head back and thrusted his hips into Luke’s hand as he released.

Luke’s hand kept pumping as he came down from his high and slouched against him.

“Holy shit I think that’s the most you’ve ever made.” Luke laughed examining his hand and grabbing tissues from his closet wiping his hand with one. He hands Alex one leaning in to peck his lips.

Alex wiped his stomach feeling Luke get settled into his arms.

“You’re still hard.” Alex noticed pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to feel required to-“

“Are you joking?”

“No.”

“Damn Luke you really are an idiot.”

“Hey!” he pretended to be offended.

“Of course I’ll help you finish. Especially after that.”

“Well... I was waiting for the right time to ask you.” He trailed off.

“Ask me what?”

Luke got up and walked over to his backpack. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out his wallet. Alex was confused. Luke awkwardly smiled revealing a condom.

“Woah, I thought we were going to talk about it later.”

“It is later.” Luke sighed tossing his wallet back to the floor.

“Later meant later as in when we aren’t in the middle of sex.” Alex scoffed brushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

“Not quite sex-“

“Luke!” Alex opposed of him trying to be cute.

“I’m sorry I sprung this on you, but you heard what my mom said, ‘when you get in the mood things happen.”

“Do we even know who would bottom?” Alex asked.

“No, but we do know that we both want to.”

“Well no shit.”

“Look, I love you. No matter what. And I want to show you that I do.”

“There’s lots of ways of showing love.”

“But this is the one that leaves the biggest impression. And I truly believe that you are the love of my life and if I were to do it with anyone, I’d want to do it with you.” Luke smiled sitting back on the bed next to Alex’s naked body.

“Same, but how would we even make it work. Look at the clock, it’s been almost an hour already and you still have your pants on fully hard. Your parents will come home eventually.”

“Yeah.” Luke frowned as Alex got up. “Where are you going?”

“I’m pacing.” He huffed. Luke looked to his left realizing that he left his curtains open with a gasp. The whole block could have seen him giving Alex a blowjob including Alex’s parents. He shut them immediately looking over to Alex as he realizes what just happened.

“Goddamnit why does everything always have to suck!” Alex yelled grabbing his jeans from the floor and putting them back on.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry!!? My parents could have seen you with my fucking dick down your throat and you’re sorry?!?!? And if not them then some other stranger now knows you’re gay and sooner or later they’ll find out about me-“

Luke stands up cutting him off with a kiss. “Shh. It’s ok. I can take one for the team with this one. They can’t tell it was you.” His hand trailed down Alex’s body unzipping his jeans asking him to pull them back down. Alex complied.

Luke pushed him onto the bed unbuckling his belt. He tore his jeans and boxers off in one motion and climbed on top of Alex as they began to get back in the mood.

He noticed that Alex’s kisses were more needy than usual as he feels his cock harden again poking him in the hip. 

“Mmph-“ Luke couldn’t keep himself from letting out.

Alex pulled away from the kiss slowly, rubbing Luke’s arms and looking into his starry eyes. He reached for the condom that rested on the nightstand and tried to tear it open with his hands. He gave up and used his teeth pulling the roll of latex out of the small plastic.

He looked at Luke longingly putting the condom over his member.

“I-“ Luke began.

“I’ll take one for the team.” Alex smiled. “Oh shit... lube.” He smacked his forehead with his palm.

“I got it.” Luke opened the bottom drawer to the nightstand. “The cashier said it’s the ladies favorite.” He dropped some onto his hand and stroked Alex through the condom.

“It’s cold.”

“I bet.” He said pouring more onto his first 2 fingers and rubbing it against his asshole.

“How do you know so much about gay sex?”

“I don’t.” Luke smiles laying down ready for whatever is about to happen.

Alex kisses him one more time admiring his beautiful body before lining his cock up with Luke’s entrance pushing in slowly.

Immediately, Luke’s face gets tomato red and tears start to form in his eyes.

“How is this supposed to feel good?” He muttered before squealing in agony from the pain.

“Yeah I don’t think I want to bottom next time.” he pulled out.

“Next time?”

“Shut up. So, what’s wrong.” He changes the subject.

“I- I don’t know I think that’s how guys have sex.”

“Let me try something.” He suggests bringing his hand down to Luke’s ass and pressing a singular finger inside. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Luke sighed not used to this kind of pleasure.

“I think this is called prepping, it’ll make it feel better when we’re, you know.” He continues thrusting his finger slowly.

“Here take this off.” He rolled the condom off of Alex. “I have another, I don’t really know if it’s safe to keep it on before we start. Just being careful.” He laid back down.

He felt another finger press in. His head fell back with his breath hitching.

Alex liked seeing this vulnerability side of Luke that he’d never seen him share with anyone else, infact he was almost sure that he would tell the guys that he had topped. 

“I think I’m ready.” He said.

“Are you sure?”

“No, but we don’t have all night.” He grabbed another condom ripping it with his teeth.

They revisited the same sequence of routine. Alex put the condom on, Luke helped run lube on it, and then put some where he needed it too.

“Ready?” Alex asked kissing his cheek.

“Sure.” 

Alex pressed in again noticing that it wasn’t as tight as before.

“How does it feel?”

“Better but still not great, you?”

“Amazing. It’s like a blowjob but so much better.” He closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Luke gingerly rubbed Alex’s arms as he continued thrusting slowly waiting for pleasure to take over him too.

“I can’t believe that we’re h-having sex right now for real.” Alex said between heavy breaths.

“Yeah me too.” Luke smiled pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. He thrusts in much faster than the pace he was going by accident, making Luke let out a moan.

“Sorry.” 

“N-no that felt good, do it again.” He asked gulping down his nerves.

Alex does as he’s told making Luke moan like he never has before.

“Like this?” He does it again. He starts a rhythm in his hips that makes them both start panting like crazy.

They both hear the garage door open.

“Shit-“ Luke sighs looking over to the door of his room seeing that he locked it. “It’s locked.” He whispered.

“Do you want me to stop?” Alex asked. Luke shook his head letting him continue.

“Luke! Honey! We’re home.” She called from downstairs.

“Okay mom!”

“Is Alex still here?”

“Y-yes Mrs. Patterson!” he manages between thrusts.

“We brought you guys home food if you didn’t eat.”

“Sounds good, we’re finishing up, we’ll be d-d oh fuck,” he moaned, “down in a few minutes!”

“What was that?”

“Nothing mom just let us finish-“ he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, “studying!”

He gave his undivided attention back to Alex. 

They both decided to switch things up a bit as Luke flipped them over and began moving his hips in sync with Alex as he rode him.

“Fuck- this feels-“ Alex rested his hands on Luke’s thighs.

“Great.” Luke finishes his sentence.

They start getting more aggressive. Alex thrusts his hips up like there is no tomorrow making him and his boyfriend feel good.

“Ugh-“ Luke groans doing his best to bounce on Alex’s cock in rhythm.

“Oh Luke, I-I’m getting close.” He moans.

“Yeah?” 

Alex nods, trying to keep quiet. His hand finds it’a way to Luke’s cock wrapping his hand around it.

“Fuck. Fuck I’m close too.” He mumbles. 

“Baby-“ Alex slips out.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Luke asks. “Do I make you need to cum.” 

“Fuck yes.” The blonde nods with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. “Yes. Yes- oh mmmmm”

Luke feels the condom fill inside of him as he lets Alex ride out his high for the second time. He lets out a breath of relief pulling out his spent dick.

He takes the condom off and sets it to the side before getting on his knees infront of the bed.

He immediately started going to town on Luke’s member making him get closer.

“Just like that- juuuuust like that.” Luke tangled his fingers into Alex’s hair.

“Mmmmmmmm” he hummed feeling Luke pull his hair.

“Feels so good.” Luke whispers. “Here it comes-“

Alex swirled his tongue on the head just like Luke liked it before he felt a thick liquid burst into his mouth.

“Good boy.” He rewarded stroking Luke.

They heard the door handle jiggle.

“Where are the keys Mitch?” Emily asked walking past the door.

They rush into Luke’s bed and cover themselves just in time for Mitch to open the door.

“Oh, ok just making sure no one died on here, you two just cuddling?” He asked.

“We sure are.” Alex pulled Luke closer smiling.

He notices the condom on the table.

“Were you two- aw Luke that’s disgusting, throw that away!”

“Sorry!” He called after Mitch had closed the door.

“I love you.” Alex said looking down at the other boy.

“Me too.” He looked up. They gave each other peppered kisses until Emily knocked on the door.

“Get your clothes on and come eat, now! I told you to keep it appropriate and you always have to do the opposite of what I say!”

He ignored her pressing more kisses to Alex’s lips.

She barges in, “Luke you are getting on my last nerve get up now or he’s going home.”

“Why are you in such a bad mood? Bobby’s mom-“

“I’m not Bobby’s mom. I’m your mom, and I bet Bobby’s mom doesn’t have to worry about walking in on Bobby and his girlfriend lying naked in bed with a used condom on the nightstand. So I’m leaving and you two can get dressed and then he is going home for the night.” She leaves closing the door behind her.

They get up putting on their clothes. 

“Sorry my parents kind of ruined the mood.”

“Better than my parents, they would have slapped the shit out of me.”

“Homophobic parents are the worst.”

“No just the fact that I did it under their roof. They would slap the shit out of Kelly too.”

They both laughed. He walked Alex down to the front door kissing him goodbye knowing that tonight’s dinner was going to be and hour long lecture about what had happened, but he was just happy that he finally ripped that band aid off.

He started to walk to the kitchen feeling pain in his lower abdomen. His dad noticed he was walking a little odd and shook his head in disbelief.


End file.
